Problem: Michael ate 1 slice of pizza. Jessica ate 5 slices. If Michael ate $\dfrac{1}{11}$ of the pizza, what fraction of the pizza was eaten?
Explanation: If 1 slice represents $\dfrac{1}{11}$ of the pizza, there must have been a total of 11 slices. $\text{fraction of pizza eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ They ate ${6}$ out of $11$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{6}{11}$ of the pizza.